


Another thing for the Smallfoot Insert

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Smallfoot Self Insert [4]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, and also by louthegreatfurry from tumblr, fluff and happiness in the end, mentions of abuse, this is inspired by my brother visiting for the holidays, you should see his stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Warning: contains mentions of past abuse, language. If these trigger you, do not read.Inspired by this story from @louthegreatfurry





	Another thing for the Smallfoot Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains mentions of past abuse, language. If these trigger you, do not read. 
> 
> Inspired by this story from @louthegreatfurry

“Are you sure about this, Pay? They’d probably hate me, for sure.”

“Conner, believe me. They will love you. If anything, they’d be happy to see you.”

“I still don’t know about this,” Conner told his little sister, as they walked through the city, the small tanks of oxygen already on their backpacks for air. “For once, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“Oh, will you stop worrying?” Payton giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. “I’ve already told them a lot about you. They’re not gonna be terrified of you at all, I promise.”

Conner, still unsure about the visit to this ‘Yeti village’, nodded and continued to follow her. 

It had been, for him, way too long since he last saw her. The last time he did, she had been rehearsing about how she was going to tell their father of a monster about her newly discovered sexuality. 

And, boy, did he not take it well. 

And by that, he meant nearly beating her to death. However, she had managed to escape with a wounded leg and bruises over her arms and body. 

Conner was the only one who accepted her for it, aside from a few of his friends, but he had been forbidden unwillingly by his ‘father’ to speak with her in any way again, even after she had run off into the night after a lengthy fight. 

During that time, Conner grew worried for her the longer she was missing, grew concerned for her when she didn’t come back home (which he prayed to God she wouldn’t). He had come up with ways to contact her, but no matter how many messages he had sent to her, she wasn’t responding. Either she was already gone, or his dad shut down the service for him. 

It wasn’t until a few months later when he heard his father receive a phone call about the whereabouts of Payton, one which made his heart drop in terror. His pleas for his dad to leave her alone went unheard, even as Conner got locked up in his room so he wouldn’t warn her in time, even as his father stormed out of the house with the shotgun hidden underneath layers of clothes in his suitcase. 

But Conner was determined to save his little sister. 

Determined enough to kick down the door and break off the lock holding it on. Determined enough to call the police about everything his father had put him and his sister through. Determined enough to wait to hear about the dreaded news of his younger sibling. 

Belatedly, after what seemed like an eternity, he got the call he prayed he would get. His father is immediate en route back home to await his prison sentence, and his little sister is now safe and sound. 

Nevertheless, the last thing he needed to do is check up on her, to help her get back on her feet. 

Before he got on the plane that would lead him to Nepal, though, she was chattering on to him about a village of Yetis she had seen with a few people, and how excited she would be for him to meet them. 

And that’s what he is doing now. Walking behind Payton up the mountain, still uncertain about the decision he had made to go with her. 

“Pay, slow down! I can’t walk faster, you know!” He’d called after her a few times as he walked through the snow, which is only a few inches up to his legs.

“Still can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” he said to her. “Hell, you even dragged me by the arm.”

“Oh, sure, blame me,” Payton muttered. 

She bent down to pick up a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball and threw it over her shoulder. A loud yelp made her giggle, as she internally cheered in victory. 

“Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, so it’s a snowball fight you want, huh? Well, you’re gonna get one,” Conner said after he wiped the snow off his face.

He picked up a handful of snow, and shaped it into a ball, before throwing it at the back of her head. 

She shrieked when she felt the cold water melt at the contact of her hair and spun to find her brother smirking in victory. 

“What the fuck?!”

“Don’t mess with the man who has spent years practicing snowball fights, little sis. Plus, consider this payback for throwing it at my face two times.”

“What two times?!” Payton asked in confusion. 

“The first time, when we were kids, and the second, thrown at me a second ago,” Conner answered her as he folded his in front of his chest, still smirking. 

“Oh, my god. You are such an asshole!” Payton shrieked, and a second later, she was throwing snowballs at him. “I’m gonna kill you! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Conner, only laughing, ducked behind a tree, and made snowballs of his own. 

A few seconds later, a snowball fight broke out. 

Payton hid behind a snowbank while making more snowballs as ammo, Conner on the other side behind the tree with snowballs as ammo, too. A few times, one got the other, until they were both shot with a ball of snow in return. 

The similarity: they are both screaming and howling with laughter. They’d never had fun in this long. 

A loud cry from the mountainside broke out in the atmosphere, causing Conner to stop midway-throw. He regretted the action when a snowball-a large, rogue snowball-landed on him and prompted him to fall to the white ground. 

“Conner! Are you okay?!” Payton called out to him in worry. 

“I’m fine!” Conner answered her, standing up and spitting out the snow from his mouth, but then he stopped. 

“Payton, watch out!” He called out to her. 

It was too late for her to react in time, for another big snowball crash-landed on her and the force made her meet the ground back-first, a loud yelp falling out from her mouth. 

She knew instantly who could make a snowball that huge. 

She smirked and signaled for her brother to come over. He agreed and ran quickly to her snowbank, a pile on snowballs in his arms. 

“Guess we must have forgotten about what we were going to do, huh?” Payton softly said, peeking over the top of the snowbank. 

“Yeah, we did,” Conner answered. 

At that moment, a voice, one she recognized well, greeted the two. 

“Attention, you behind the snowbank!” Migo announced to them, using his hands as a megaphone and mimicking his voice like a police officer. “You are trespassing on Yeti property! Come out from behind the bank with your hands raised above your head!” 

Payton snickered and decided to play along. 

“I’m okay! A friend of mine lives here!” She called back. 

“I’m Payton’s older brother, Conner Gray!” Conner exclaimed along with her. 

“You jokers have any ID?” A new voice answered the two. 

Payton purported to recognize the two Yetis who were hiding behind the trees and slowly got up from behind the snowbank. “Hold on...Migo? Meech?”

“Migo?” Conner asked, getting up alongside Payton. 

“Mr. Yeti sees all, knows all!” Migo ran out of his hiding place towards the two humans, Meechee following behind him. 

“Dead is what you are!” Payton yelled with a grin, a few snowballs in her hands and rushed to the Yetis.

Her brother laughed as he watched her attack Migo with her ammo. 

“You keep your hands to yourself, young lady!” Migo was about to throw another snowball at her, but she ambushed him by jumping onto his arm, and they fell to the ground. 

Meechee and Conner laughed at Migo and Payton while they fought one another playfully in the snow, Payton climbing up to his chest. 

“Yell for mother!” She shouted in hilarity. 

“No, no! Stop it, stop!” Migo laughed as she ambushed him by tickling him on his chest. 

They finally stopped to catch their breath, even though they were still laughing a bit. Payton stopped to see Migo with his eyes closed, not moving a muscle. Cocking her head to the side, she crawled close enough to his chin and tapped him lightly. Conner became worried for her as she tapped him again. 

“Migo? You’re not dead...” Payton said. 

“No!” Migo shot up from the ground. 

Payton screamed, her body meeting his hands, then laughing along with him. 

“Oh, my god, you jerk!” Payton grinned goofily at him, her hand over her chest. 

Meechee picked her up from Migo’s chest and hugged her close to her own. “Payton, it’s so good to see you again.”

“Hey, where’s Percy and Brenda?” Payton asked the two Yetis. 

“They’re at home, they’re waiting for you guys since this morning,” Meechee responded. 

Conner watched in enchantment his growing sister communicate with two Yetis, one of them with a broken horn on the side, before he found himself clasped by three stares.

“Oh, um, so, this is my brother, Conner,” Payton broke the short silence, gesturing to him and grinning. “Conner, this is Migo and Meechee.”

Notwithstanding the reassurances from her-and himself-Conner felt still nervous than before he came here. The important aspect of his life was now merging together with the creatures he was fearful of his whole experience. He was afraid of how things will go if it didn’t go well. 

“So, you’re equipped for the cold, right?” Migo asked Conner, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Conner answered, pulling his coat closer and giving a glance at Payton, who grinned in reassurance and optimism. 

“Good, ‘cause you’re going to need it,” Meechee added, before placing Payton on her shoulder, while Migo transported Conner to his. 

“Conner?” The man glanced at his sister, who was balling her fists onto Meechee’s fur gently and casting a playful grin on her lips. “Hang on tight.” 

Conner gave a bewildered stare before Migo suddenly sprinted up the mountain, Meechee following suit.

He wrapped his one arm around his horn and grabbed onto his fur the same way he saw Payton, as the wind blew through his hair and skin, the Yetis leaping from a cliff to the other side, jumping from rock to rock as they neared the bottom of the mountain. 

Payton laughed and whooped as Meechee landed flawlessly on the ground before the two reached the mountainside and began climbing. Conner breathed in awe as Migo caught up with the girls, still holding on tight to his horn and fur. He could imagine what would have happened if he fell from his shoulder. The pain would be bad and throbbing, but the snow would be soft, and he wouldn’t have any broken bones whatsoever. 

By the time they had arrived at the Yeti village, the sun was still up, yet Conner could tell the time would be about between twelve to one; he had arrived at Nepal that early morning. 

Conner marveled at the village in amazement, various Yetis, young and old, stomping around, while a few toddlers ran around, chasing each other and laughing. 

“Pay, when you said something about a village of Yetis on my way here, I didn’t think you meant this,” he spoke to her. 

“Well, I just wanted to surprise you,” Payton shrugged, beaming. 

It actually felt good to see the Yetis again. Even though it had been a couple weeks, it felt like forever since Payton had seen her adoptive family. She couldn’t stay up here for more than a day, and she would have to keep coming back to the world below. 

But she didn’t mind. In fact, she didn’t mind visiting her family in both worlds. 

Migo, Meechee, Payton, and Conner soon approached where Percy and Brenda, who were both hanging out with Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem, were waiting. 

Conner cocked his head to the side, as he got transported from Migo’s shoulder to the ground, Meechee doing the same with Payton. 

“Hey, guys,” Payton spoke up, the other quieting down and glimpsing to hear her. “This is Conner. He’s my older brother.”

She didn’t have to look at him, she can sense his feelings in the atmosphere. Conner felt multiple stares on him, and the feeling of nervousness grew on him from the fact that he had to grow up with the controlling asshole of a father. 

“Um, hi,” Conner waved at the Yetis and the humans tensely. 

“Oh, my gosh, Conner! Hi! Payton has told us a lot about you! You’re even handsome than I thought! I’m Kolka, this is Fleem and Gwangi!” Kolka blurted out excitedly first.

“And you’re smaller than I thought,” Fleem commented. 

“Pay’s told us a lot about you, you’re exactly how she described you!” Gwangi added eagerly. 

“I’m really glad to meet you, Conner,” Brenda spoke up next. 

“Any brother of Payton is a brother of mine. Welcome home,” Percy grinned, wrapping his arm around Conner. 

Conner grinned back as he found himself surrounded by the villagers who were already introducing themselves to him. 

Payton was right; they were loving him already, like she knew they would.


End file.
